growing up into more then friends
by ryuhitsuguya93
Summary: ichigo growing up to become more then just friends with orihime please R


this is just the prologue of this story please R&R no flaming please but constructive criticism would be okay

* * *

Three years ago today ichigo's mother died. Ichigo in the past years has not been doing well he has almost no friends. He's failing his classes. He's been going threw a rough time right now. Ever since that day he wasn't the same happy child he once was. He's been getting into more fights not just because of his hair too. So now on this exact day he'll wait by the river looking for his mother.

"Click" went the lock as Ichigo opened the door as quietly as he could. He carefully looked around and saw his dad sleeping on the couch. He went threw his house trying to get passed his dad sleeping on the couch. He went on each tiptoe as quietly as he could. He looked over to his dad sleeping making sure he was still asleep. Ichigo reached the stairs.

"Whew" went Ichigo as he turned around to take one quick look back. He turned back to the stairs.

"Just get back," said his father as he turned on the lights.

"Crap" said Ichigo under his breath. He slowly turned around to face his dad. He looked at his dad he was still wearing his doctors jacket and his finger was still on the light switch with his other hand in his coat pocket. His eyes were still closed with his head down. Ichigo him self was praying he was only sleeps walking.

Isshin slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. "You need to let me know were you are, here take this." Isshin tossed Ichigo a cell phone. Ichigo caught the phone in surprise. "I don't get it its past midnight your not mad" said Ichigo.

"I didn't say I wasn't mad but I'll let it pass this time you just let me know were you are past eight and that phone is not a toy don't go off using it for stupid reasons like pizza or sexting or…WHAM.

Ichigo kick his father in the face in anger and I guess there's a little embarrassment there as well. "BAKA HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT I DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND," said Ichigo with a slight blush

"Good hit son even though you still need work on it," said Isshin with his arms crossed while nodding his head.

"KAMI YOU ARE SUCH A CHILD." Yelled Ichigo.

Isshin came up to Ichigo, put both hands on his shoulders and came down to his level.

"Just don't go over board with that phone now its time for bed." Said Isshin as he turned Ichigo around and tapped his back to get him to move.

Ichigo went up stairs took a quick shower and put his pajamas on. He put his head on his pillow and went to bed.

* * *

Through out the next week he woke up in a slightly good mood. He thought everything was going his way. He made friends with Tatsuki. He's joined the karate club with Tatsuki.

He joined it because he was tired of getting into fights and because Tatsuki was in the club. There was another reason he joined. One of Tatsuki's friends had caught Ichigo's eyes. He thought that joining the karate club would give him the strength to ask her, her name. Every time Ichigo got close he would go halfway then he would get nervous. But not today Ichigo decided today was the day he would ask her, her name.

Ichigo went up to the girl. "Hi I'm Ichigo kurosaki your tatsuki's friend right." Said Ichigo. "Hai" said the girl.

"Your that kid who always sleeps in class right." Ichigo looked up in embarrassment "Hahahaha yea that's me." Said Ichigo with a crooked smile and a hand on the back of his head.

"Hehehe your funny" said the girl with her hand up to her mouth.

Ichigo looked at her surprisingly. "What's your name?" he said.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you I'm Orihime inoue," she said with a smile

"ICHIGO YOUR ON GET OVER HERE!" Yelled a man

"HAI SEMPAI, well I got to go ill see you later inoue."

"Ok you to kurosaki-kun" she said with a smile

Ichigo ran to his sensei he thought nothing could ruin his day. He won all of his fights except for his one with Tatsuki. He didn't care if he lost he was happy.

After class Ichigo decided to stay back and practice with Tatsuki. They would spar for hours. Tatsuki stopped and noticed the time.

"Crap I got to go Ichigo its past six." Said Tatsuki as she ran off to her locker.

"Dang its six already I got to call dad and let him know I'm on my way home." As Ichigo also ran to his locker to get his phone and clothes. _"I guess I should get my clothes on first"_ Ichigo thought. He quickly took off his karate gear.

Ichigo quickly put on his school uniform and took off. He picked up his phone from his pocket and dialed his home. He got no answer. He tried again…. still no answer

"Why wont they pick up…" he wondered. He started to pick up the pace. He cut through ally ways and parks jumping over fences and even a kid.

"Sorry about that" he yelled back at the kid in the sand box with his hands in the air. He kept on towards his house. He got more worried with every step he took. He got faster and faster he wouldn't even take a break. He was moving like a cheetah down the sidewalk. He turned on his street before he got to his house he heard screaming. He moved faster then he had ever run. When he got to his house he didn't open the door he kicked it down in a protective worry.

He saw his dad bringing a stretcher down the hall. "Dad what's…" "Cant talk now Ichigo got to move." He looked around for his sister to see if they new what was going on. He found Yuzu and Karin sitting in the living room. He walked over to them. "Hey what happened?" he said, "that man was hit by a car," said Karin "do you know his name." I heard a girl telling him a name all I could make out of it was inoue because the girl was crying to hard for me to understand the rest." Ichigo's eyes widened at the name "inoue" he was in a state of panic. _Does that mean that's Inoue's here_ he thought. "WHERES THE GIRL." He yelled. I don't know for Kami sake you don't have to yell Ichigo. Said Karin. He took off to see if he could find the girl. He looked everywhere. He heard crying coming from up stairs.

He ran up stairs to find the girl in his room. She was curled up in a ball next to his bed. "Inoue" he said shocked. He quickly ran to see her. "Inoue what happened, are you ok" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her teary eyes. She started to frown more. She forced her head in his chest and began to cry. Ichigo put one hand on her head and another on her back trying to get her to calm down. He began to move his hands up and down. He had done the same thing for about an hour. "Click" his door started to open his father walked in surprised to see his son with the girl. His father then put on a sad face. Ichigo and Orihime got up hoping for some good news. "Well dad…" said Ichigo. His father looked at his son then at the girl. He moved towards the girl. "I'm sorry little girl but I… I couldn't stop the bleeding he's past on." Said Isshin. Orihime broke down right there she began to cry harder then before. "Check again." Said Ichigo "what" "I said check again" he started to stare at his father hatefully.

His eyes started to swell with tears. He grabbed his father by his collar "I said CHECK AGAIN" Isshin pushed his sun off him carefully. "Ichigo there was to much damage there was nothing I could have done." Ichigo looked at his father and began to cry. He hated to see people go through what he went through. He made a promise to his mother that he would never let that happen to anyone. He began to cry on his father's chest. Ichigo looked over at Orihime. He let go of his father and went to Orihime. He embraced her in a hug tightly and whispers in her ear "I will protect you I wont let you go through what I went through. Orihime found comfort in his words but she was still crying. She cried herself to sleep in his chest. Ichigo picked up Orihime bridal style and laid her on his bed. He tried to turn away but she had a tight grip on him. Ichigo put on a small smile. He didn't know why he was smiling but some how he felt happy. He laid down next her and embraced her in a hug. He too fell asleep. She in his arms and him in hers.

* * *

wow another ichihime fanfic i thought id try something new please R&R


End file.
